Romeo and Cinderella
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Kisah cintaku tidak akan mengenaskan seperti yang Juliet alami. Maka dari itu bebaskanlah aku, Biarkan aku menemui Romeo.. Aku akan membuat ceritamu berakhir bahagia, bukan sebagai Juliet namun sebagai Cinderella. Syaosaku Pairing, R&R please? :D


Romeo And Cinderella

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP , 'Romeo And Cinderella' © Vocaloid (Hatsune Miku), Arisa,Ageha,Maya © Nacchan Sakura, cinderella, snow white © Disney, romeo & juliet © …(Aku gatau ini cerita siapa dan darimana. Yang pasti: I DO NOT OWN Romeo and Juliet)

Author: Nacchan Sakura/Nabila R.a

A/N

Konyanyachiwa minna-saaaaan *bisik-bisik pake toa ke para reader (bisik2 ko pake toa?)*

Bertemu dengan saya lagi Nacchan Sakura dan tentu saja ini masih fanfic pairing SyaoSaku! *bah*

Semoga kalian ga bosen ya liat beungeut -?- saya yang sering muncul di fandom TRC atau CCS. Maklum, saya big fans dari pairing satu ini sih.. *smirk*

Kali ini judulnya diambil dari lagu Hatsune Miku yang judulnya "Romeo and Cinderella" , Makanya kalau mau ngerasa klop baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagunya aja 8D *maksa*

Maaf ya fic ini oneshot tapi panjang amat =="

Apalagi ya? Udah aja deh! Selamat membaca~

-Nacchan Sakura-

Summary:

_Kisah cintaku tidak akan mengenaskan seperti yang Juliet alami._

_Maka dari itu bebaskanlah aku,_

_Biarkan aku menemui Romeo.._

_Aku akan membuat ceritamu berakhir bahagia, bukan sebagai Juliet namun sebagai Cinderella._

-Sakura POV-

_Ayah dan Ibuku telah tiada._

_Mereka pergi, pergi untuk sebuah perjalanan yang abadi._

_Malam ini, sejauh mana aku harus pergi?_

_Sejauh mana aku harus menangis?_

"Sakura!" Suara seorang gadis yang berumur sekitar 40 tahun memanggilku

"Ibu.. ada apa?" Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Kau masih bisa memasang wajah polos seperti itu? Lihatlah, seragam sekolah kakak-kakakmu! Kau belum merapikannya! Rapikan sekarang!" Bentak Perempuan itu

"Baiklah.. maafkan aku, Ibu." Gumamku

"Jangan panggil aku ibu! Panggil aku Maya-sama!"

"Ya, ya. Maya-SAMA."

Aku pergi meninggalkan perempuan yang menolak kupanggil dengan panggilan 'Ibu' itu. Aku memasuki sebuah kamar mewah dan kulihat dua orang gadis sedang sibuk merias rambut dan wajah mereka, dan kulihat kamar mereka berantakan, penuh baju dimana-mana. Aku harus membereskan semua kerusakan yang bahkan bukan aku yang membuatnya? Keterlaluan.

"Arisa nee-chan! Ageha nee-chan! Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa banyak sekali pakaian berserakan?" Tanyaku

"Panggil aku Ageha-sama!"

"Panggil aku Arisa-sama!" mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan

"Baiklah. Ageha-SAMA dan Arisa-SAMA, apa yang kalian sedang lakukan?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, dengan menekankan kata "-Sama"

"Kami sedang bersiap-siap! Setelah ini kami mau main dan shopping dengan teman-teman kami yang lainnya." Jawab Arisa

"Iya, dan tentu saja mereka orang-orang populer dan kaya. Beda seperti… kau, Sakura." Ageha menunjukku dengan jarinya yang dihiasi kuku bercat merah yang cantik

"Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli. Aku minta izin mau membereskan kamar kalian." Jawabku

"Itu kan memang tugasmu." Ucap Arisa

"Karena kau pembantu di rumah ini!" Sambung Ageha

"Ahahahaha" Mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Ya, ya." Jawabku singkat

"Ah iya, Sakura~ sabtu malam besok kami sekeluarga akan ke pesta dansa seorang pangeran bernama Eriol. Dia mencari pengantin untuk pendampingnya. Aku dan Arisa sudah pasti ikut, Ibu juga. Dan kau.. Jaga rumah." Ucap Ageha

"Ta.. tapi… pesta dansa.. aku ingin ikut!" Aku sangat suka pesta dansa, apalagi kudengar Pangeran Eriol adalah orang yang tampan. Aku ingin menemuinya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau hanya seorang pembantu, kau lusuh. Seorang pangeran tidak akan mau dengan gadis sepertimu." Ucap Arisa

"Betul. Kau seperti Cinderella yang sangat jelek dan kotor. Namun bedanya, kau tidak akan mendapatkan sang pangeran! Ahaha." Ageha tertawa kepadaku

Baiklah, aku menyerah dan ini memang seharusnya terjadi padaku.

Aku sudah tidak peduli. Apa yang mereka ucapkan dengan kasar sudah menjadi makananku sehari-hari, atau bentakkan Ibu—bukan, Maya-sama juga sudah menjadi kata-kata yang sudah sering kudengar setiap hari. Bahkan mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan seperti ini.

Seperti.. Cinderella Saja. Namun aku tidak mungkin akan mendapatkan sang pangeran.

_Cinderella yang malang_

_Mungkin awalnya ia akan menderita_

_Namun ia akan mendapatkan sebuah akhir yang manis di masa depan_

_Berbeda dengan Juliet yang harus mengalami semua kepahitan karena ditinggalkan dengan oleh sang Romeo_

_Pakailah sihirmu,_

_Hentikanlah waktu_

_Ubahlah semua ceritamu_

_Buatlah langit malam ini menjadi sedikit lebih cerah dengan taburan bintang_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Syaoran POV-

_Romeo harus menerima kenyataan akan dirinya sendiri_

_Dia seorang lelaki yang begitu dibenci tanpa alasan yang jelas, tanpa ada yang mau mendegar kata-katanya_

_Dia diasingkan dari keluarga sang Juliet, karena telah membunuh sepupu dari kekasihnya itu_

_Sehingga ia tidak diperkenankan untuk bisa bersatu dengan Juliet_

_Ia dipisahkan dengan sang Juliet_

_Walau mereka saling mencintai, walau mereka bertemu secara diam-diam.._

_Tidak bisa dipungkiri kenyataan bahwa keluarga mereka saling membenci_

_Dan tidak ingin hubungan antara Romeo dan Juliet itu benar-benar ada._

"Sya.. Syaoran!" Panggil seorang gadis

"..Mei ling? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau kabur dari rumahmu?" Tanya Syaoran kepada gadis berambut panjang hitam itu

"Iya! Demi bertemu dengan Syaoran.. aku datang dan melewati para bodyguard." Jawab Mei ling

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau sampai seperti itu?" Tanya Syaoran. "Padahal, orang tuamu sudah menegaskan bahwa kita tidak mungkin bersatu. Aku sudah membunuh sepupumu, aku sudah dibenci. Aku.."

"Demi Syaoran, aku akan melakukan apapun. Walau kisah kita memang seperti Romeo dan Juliet, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dan mati." Mei ling menangis, dan mulai memeluk Syaoran

"Mei ling.."

"Ah.. Hari sabtu besok.. ada acara Pesta dansa. Pangeran Eriol sedang mencari pengantin untuknya, dan aku.. akan datang. Syaoran, kau mau kan.. datang juga?" Tanya Mei ling

"Tentu saja. Tapi.."

"Kumohon! Sekali saja.. aku ingin berdansa dengan Syaoran. Orangtuaku mungkin akan datang, jadi.. pakailah sebuah topeng pesta agar mereka tidak mengenalmu, bagaimana? Tapi.. kumohon datanglah!" Mei ling memohon pada Syaoran

"Baiklah." Jawab Syaoran sambil tersenyum

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Normal POV-

_Romeo dan Juliet,_

_Cinderella dan Pangeran_

_Itulah yang dikatakan oleh buku cerita, pasangan yang abadi dan disatukan oleh takdir_

_Namun Romeo harus berakhir tragis bersama sang Juliet bila ia melanjutkan ceritanya_

_Rasanya tak adil jika Cinderella saja yang berbahagia_

_Jadi bagaimana.._

_Kalau Romeo dan Cinderella saja yang dipertemukan dan hidup bahagia?_

Akhirnya Sabtu malam telah tiba. Maya, Arisa dan Ageha sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah besar mereka, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di rumah. Sakura memang merasa kesepian, namun ia sudah terbiasa. Namun kali ini entah kenapa ia merasa sedih, ia ingin bertemu sang pangeran dan merubah hidupnya. Ia ingin memiliki akhir yang bahagia seperti Cinderella. Namun.. apa dayanya, dia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang lemah. Bahkan gaun untuk ke pesta pun ia tidak punya.

"Ting tong"

Tiba-tiba bel rumah Sakura berbunyi, dan saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya, berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bergelombang, memakai gaun ungu yang sangat manis.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Tanya Sakura

"Sakura-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo kita ke pesta bersama-sama." Ucap Tomoyo –yang diketahui adalah anak orang kaya yang menjadi sahabat Sakura sejak kecil—sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak.. Tomoyo-chan saja yang pergi! Tomoyo-chan sudah manis ko, pasti pangeran akan memilihmu. Aku tidak punya.. gaun yang manis seperti itu, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi." Jawab Sakura

"Aku tahu, makanya.. aku menyiapkan gaun spesial buatanku sendiri untukmu!" Ucap Tomoyo

"E… Ehh?" Sakura terkejut mendengar kata-kata Tomoyo

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa Sakura-chan akan begini terus? Menahan perasaanmu sendiri, terus diam dan tidak menemui pangeran.. atau pergi dan merubah jalan ceritamu?"

Aku tidak ingin terus seperti ini, aku juga ingin seperti Cinderella seperti di buku dongeng. Aku ingin hidup bahagia, aku ingin bertemu pangeran.

"Baiklah.. aku akan pergi!" Ucap Sakura

"Bagus! Sekarang, ayo kita ganti bajumu. Aku sudah membawakan sepatu kaca untukmu, aku juga akan meriasmu. Kau akan secantik Cinderella sungguhan malam ini!" Tomoyo terlihat senang dan mengeluarkan Handycam nya

"Lalu.. handycam itu untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja untuk merekam Sakura-chan ku yang manis dengan gaun nya!" Tomoyo tersenyum dan matanya berubah menjadi kerlap-kerlip

"Be.. begitu ya.."

"Sudahlah, Ayo cepat! Tapi ingat.. Ibu dan kakak-kakakmu akan kembali tengah malam, maka dari itu saat jam 12 kau harus cepat pergi dari Istana. Dan agar Ibu dan Kakakmu tidak curiga, pakailah topeng untuk pesta ini. Gawat kalau kau ketahuan pergi dari rumah diam-diam. Mengerti?"

"Iya, aku mengerti." Sakura mengangguk

Tomoyo pun merias Sakura sehingga terlihat cantik, dan gaun berwarna pink dan berenda putih yang manis sangat cocok dengan Sakura. Sepatu kaca menghiasi kaki indah Sakura, dan senyumnya yang menawan siap untuk merebut hati sang pangeran. Sebuah topeng pesta berwarna merah muda menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura dan Tomoyo pun pergi menuju pesta dansa dengan Limousine yang Tomoyo miliki. Cinderella telah siap bertemu pangerannya.

xXXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Normal POV-

Syaoran telah sampai ke depan pintu rumah megah dimana acara pesta dansa itu diselenggarakan. Dengan pakaian pesta yang menawan dan sebuah topeng pesta berwarna hitam yang menutupi wajah tampannya, ia sudah siap untuk masuk ke dalam acara yang berkilauan itu. Dia memasukinya dengan rasa berdebar-debar dan ragu, namun ia harus memberanikan diri demi bertemu dengan Julietnya. Ia pun memasuki ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Syaoran memasuki Ruangan, Limousine yang Sakura dan Tomoyo naiki tiba. Sama seperti Syaoran, Sakura juga merasa berdebar-debar saat memasuki ruang pesta dansa. Namun ia memberanikan diri, demi bertemu sang pangeran, ia akan melakukan apapun.

_Namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa takdir mereka berkata berbeda_

_Walaupun mereka memang Cinderella dan Romeo,_

_Mereka tidak akan berpasangan dengan Juliet dan sang Pangeran_

_Pertemuan malam ini sedikit berbeda.._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Sakura POV-

"To.. Tomoyo-chan dimana?"

Aku kebingungan karena Tomoyo tiba-tiba terpisah dariku, dan meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku mencari Tomoyo-chan dengan susah payah dan hasilnya aku tidak menemukannya. Aku melihat ke arah jam besar yang terpampang dengan indahnya diatas sebuah menara dari sebuah jendela.

"Ah.. sudah jam sembilan. Sudah satu jam aku mencari-cari Tomoyo-chan. Dan sekarang aku malah tersesat di sebuah taman. Rumah ini sungguh besar… . Sudahlah! Aku harus kembali! Karena waktuku hanya sampai jam 12. …Tapi.. Ini dimana?"

Musik sudah terdengar dimulai, dan iringan lagu Waltz menandakan bahwa dansa sudah dimulai. Pasti sang pangeran sudah mulai berdansa dengan seorang gadis. Oh tidak.. tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku tersesat dan aku tidak bisa menemui pangeran. Mungkin aku memang Cinderella yang selamanya akan tersiksa. Aku tidak akan menemui akhir yang bahagia.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di taman dan menangis. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menghampiriku. Dan suara lelaki yang tidak kukenal bertanya padaku. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua dan matanya berwarna Amber. Namun wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia memakai sebuah topeng pesta berwarna hitam. Dia memakai baju berwarna merah dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dia seperti seorang pangeran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa menangis?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Syaoran POV-

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, saat musik Waltz sudah dimulai, aku melihat perempuan yang paling kucintai, Julietku sendiri – sedang berdansa dengan sang Pangeran. Mereka terlihat mesra dan bahagia, membuat hatiku sakit melihatnya.

Pangeran itu memang tampan. Ia pun seorang yang sangat dihormati oleh keluarga Mei Ling.

Orang tua Mei Ling pasti akan menyetujuinya bila Mei Ling menikah dengan Pangeran.

Sementara aku?

Aku begitu dibenci oleh semuanya. Oleh keluarga dari orang yang kucintai.

Ternyata aku memang tak bisa bersatu dengan Juliet seperti di buku cerita.

Aku yang tidak tahan dan tidak sanggup melihat Mei Ling berdansa dengan sang Pangeran berlari ke luar ruangan pesta dansa. Aku berlari ke arah sebuah taman. Langit malam kali ini sungguh terang, ditemani oleh banyak bintang. Seperti ruang pesta dansa yang gelap namun ditemani oleh cahaya lilin yang membuat hati menjadi hangat. Namun tidak.. hatiku sudah membeku. Juliet sudah meninggalkanku.

Saat aku sedang berada di tengah-tengah keputus-asaan, aku melihat seorang gadis bergaun merah muda sedang menangis di bangku taman. Aku menghampirinya karena merasa dia sama sepertiku, mungkin dia juga telah ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang dicintainya. Aku pun menghampirinya. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan lalu dia melihatku. Wambutnya pendek dan halus, berwarna Coklat terang, namun wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena dia memakai sebuah topeng pesta berwarna merah muda. Matanya yang berwarna Emerald meneteskan air mata yang seperti butiran permata. Aku pun bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa menangis?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Normal POV-

_Bintang bertabur di malam itu,_

_Waktu seperti terhentikan_

_Romeo dan Cinderella bertemu dan bertatapan, dipertemukan oleh takdir_

_Mereka masih belum menyadari bahwa orang yang tepat akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya kini telah saling berhadapan_

_Hati mereka masih terpaku pada Juliet dan sang Pangeran._

_Apa sihir dari sang peri belum bekerja sepenuhnya?_

"..Siapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ah.. Aku…" Syaoran hendak menyebutkan namanya, namun entah kenapa ia merasa tidak pantas jika ia menyebutkan nama aslinya terhadap seorang gadis yang kelihatannya adalah seorang tuan putri ini. Dia tidak mau putri ini mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh. "Namaku.. Romeo." Akhirnya Syaoran berbohong akan namanya sendiri.

"Romeo.. ya? Namaku.." Sakura hendak menyebutkan nama aslinya, namun teringat akan kata-kata Tomoyo yang mengingatkan jangan sampai ada orang yang mengenali Sakura. "Namaku.. Cinderella." Sakura pun berbohong dengan namanya sendiri.

"Baiklah.. Cinderella, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Syaoran

"Pangeran.. dia.. berdansa dengan wanita lain. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersamanya lagi, dia sudah memilih wanita lain. Aku tidak bisa memiliki cerita yang indah seperti Cinderella yang ada di dalam buku cerita." Sakura tersenyum hampa.

'_Jadi dia sama denganku ya? Aku melihat Julietku berdansa dengan sang pangeran dan dia melihat sang pangeran berdansa dengannya.' _Pikir Syaoran

"Ah.. jangan menangis." Syaoran mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dari sakunya. "Kau terlihat cantik, tidak cocok dengan air mata."

"..Terima kasih.." Sakura tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya

"Maaf, Cinderella.. karena lagu kedua sudah dimulai, bagaimana kalau kita juga berdansa saja disini? Kau kehilangan pangeranmu, aku pun kehilangan Julietku yang baru saja berdansa dengan senangnya dengan sang Pangeran. Jadi.. mungkin, untuk menghapus semua kejadian tidak mengenakkan tadi.. uhh.." Syaoran berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit salah tingkah

"…." Sakura terdiam

"Ah, maaf! Aku sudah lancang mengajak seorang tuan putri yang bahkan tidak mengenalku untuk berdansa. Kau juga pasti berpikir aku mengajakmu berdansa untuk pelampiasan. Maafkan aku.." Syaoran membungkuk meminta maaf pada Sakura

Sakura berdiri dan tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa! Ayo kita berdansa. Kita hapus saja semua kejadian pahit malam ini." Sakura menatap lurus ke arah mata Syaoran. Terlihat Syaoran tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Mari, tuan putri." Syaoran menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura dan mulai mengajaknya berdansa di tengah taman, beratapkan langit malam penuh bintang dan angin dingin yang terasa lembut.

_Cinderella yang berdansa dengan sang pangeran_

_Dia memakai sepatu kaca, dia memakai gaun yang indah_

_Mereka berdansa dengan senangnya, melupakan semua rasa sakit yang mereka alami_

_Mereka berdansa sampai merasa lelah_

_Berputar, seperti merry-go-round_

_Dan sampai lagu hendak selesai, mereka bertatapan_

_Tatapan yang lembut, membuat mereka berdua meninggalkan rona merah di wajah mereka._

_Kini wajah mereka sangat dekat, sedikit lagi saja, mereka akan seperti Pangeran yang mencium putri salju dengan lembut di buku dongeng_

"Cinderella.. boleh aku… melihat wajahmu lebih jelas?" Tanya Syaoran yang hendak melepas topeng pesta milik Sakura

"Ah.." Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia ingin Romeo mengetahui wajah aslinya dan begitu pula Sakura yang ingin tahu wajah asli sang Romeo. "Baiklah.."

Syaoran menyentuh wajah Sakura dengan halus. Dan dengan perlahan, ia membuka Topeng pesta milik Sakura. Kini ia melihat jelas wajah sang Cinderella. "Sungguh.. kau gadis yang cantik." Ucap Syaoran. "Kurasa aku juga harus membuka topeng ini."

"Ung.." Sakura menjawa pelan, dia merona karena pujian Syaoran. Syaoran hendak membuka topeng pestanya perlahan, namun..

_Namun tidak, saat semua akan terjadi, sebuah suara bel terdengar berbunyi_

_Bel dari jam menara putih, yang menunjukkan pukul duabelas tepat._

_Cinderella harus pergi, meninggalkan pesta dansa dan identitas aslinya_

"Tunggu, Cinderella! Kenapa kau hendak pergi?" Tanya Syaoran

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya bisa berada disini sampai jam 12! Aku.. harus pergi.." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya

"Tidak.. jangan pergi, Cinderella.. Tetaplah disini, disampingku.." Syaoran memeluk Sakura dengan lembut, dan tanpa sadar dia menangis, membasahi baju Syaoran

"Aku pun.. ingin berada di sampingmu sedikit lebih lama.. tapi.. tidak, maafkan aku! Aku harus pulang sebelum ibu dan kakak tiriku pulang. Maafkan aku.. Romeo." Sakura tersenyum di tengah tangisannya, dan berlari meninggalkan Syaoran. Dan saat berlari, ia tanpa sadar sebelah sepatu kaca nya terlepas, namun ia tidak mempedulikannya.

"Cinderella! Sepatu kacamu.." Syaoran berteriak, berharap Sakura mendengarnya

"Sakura.. namaku yang sebenarnya, adalah Sakura. Aku.. bukan seorang tuan putri." Sakura menjawab teriakan Syaoran, dan pergi meninggalkan Syaoran sendirian, di tengah taman tempat mereka berdansa.

"Sa..ku..ra.. . Apa yang ia maksud dengan 'bukan seorang tuan putri'?" Syaoran mengambil sepatu kaca milik Sakura yang tertinggal, dan terus memikirkan Sakura walau Bayangan Sakura sudah tak terlihat..

xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXx

-Sakura POV-

_Pesta yang romantis, sang pangeran dan sang putri._

_Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, aku bisa berdansa dengan seorang lelaki.. walau itu bukan pangeran yang kuimpikan._

_Dan aku memberitahukan dia namaku. Ah.. aku tidak mengetahui wajahnya dengan jelas. Dia pun sama._

_Apa aku masih bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?_

_Kenapa.. aku berdebar-debar saat mengingatnya?_

Aku sampai tepat waktu, aku datang sebelum kakak dan ibu tiriku sampai ke rumah. Aku dengan cepat mengganti bajuku dan menghapus semua riasan di wajahku. Saat aku memandang tangan kananku, tiba-tiba aku teringat genggaman halus Romeo.

"Andai saja.. kita bisa bertemu lagi.."

xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXx

-Syaoran POV-

_Seorang gadis yang menangis, seperti mengeluarkan butiran permata dari matanya yang berwarna Emerald._

_Gerakannya yang lembut saat berdansa, senyumnya yang manis._

_Sakura._

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Dengan gadis berparas cantik yang kini sungguh teringat di hatiku._

_Dia mampu membuatku melupakan Juliet.. _

"Syaoran! Kemarin malam.. kau kemana? Kenapa kau menghilang dari pesta dansa?" Tanya Mei ling yang lagi-lagi menyusup masuk ke dalam rumahku yang cukup mewah.

"Ah.. maaf. Kemarin aku mencari udara segar ke sebuah taman namun aku tersesat." Jawabku

"Padahal.. aku ingin berdansa denganmu." Ucap Mei ling

"..Kenapa? Padahal kau terlihat senang berdansa dengan Pangeran Eriol." Ucapku dengan ketus

"Eh..? Syaoran? Kau.. melihatnya?" Mei ling tiba-tiba terlihat gelisah

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat terkejut. Apa kau sudah memilih sang pangeran dibandingkan aku?" Aku tersenyum sinis padanya

"Tidak.. Syaoran, kumohon dengarkan aku! Orang tua ku memang berniat menjodohkanku dengan Eriol, dan kami memang bertunangan malam tadi. Tapi.."

"CUKUP! Keluar dari sini, Mei Ling. Kita.. memang tidak mungkin bisa bersama. Aku.. bukan orang yang ditakdirkan bersamamu." Rasanya berat untuk mengatakan hal itu pada gadis yang kuncintai cukup lama ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan raut sedih di wajahku.

"Kenapa.. Padahal aku mencintai Syaoran.. kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?"

Mei ling berlari meninggalkan Syaoran, dan saat ia hendak keluar dari pintu rumah Syaoran, ia menjatuhkan dua botol kecil sebiuah cairan dari tas kecilnya. Dia terburu-buru karena Syaoran yang mengejarnya, dan akhirnya ia hanya mengambil satu botol kecil yang ia jatuhkan saja. Syaoran melihat apa isi dari botol kecil itu, dan wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"Cairan ini.. Racun? Jangan-jangan.. Mei Ling?" Syaoran berteriak memanggil Mei Ling yng sudah jauh dari pandangannya, dan mengejar sosok sang Juliet.

xXxxXxxXxXxxXxXXxXx

-Sakura POV-

"…Calon.. Suami..?" Aku kebingungan akan kata-kata Maya-sama

"Iya, kau sudah cukup dewasa dan lagian ada kau di rumah ini membuatku muak. Kalau kau menikah kau akan pergi dengan suamimu 'kan? Lagian dia orang yang kaya, kau pasti senang."

"Tapi, Maya-sama! Aku…"

"Jangan membantah!" Maya-sama menamparku dengan keras, meninggalkan sebuah tanda merah di pipi kananku. Aku hanya bisa menangis kecil.

Maya-sama menyuruhku unutk berdandan dan memakai gaun untuk menemui calon suamiku yang sudah datang menemuiku. Aku menurutki perintahnya. Aku pasrah, aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Aku terlalu banyak berharap agar bisa bertemu Romeo lagi.. Padahal, wajahnya pun aku tidak tahu. Bodohnya aku.

Aku pergi menuju lantai bawah, dengan langkah yang anggun menuruni anak tangga ini dan menemui seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Lelaki itu terlihat cukup tampan, namun aku merasa.. ia tidak sebaik Romeo. Kenapa.. kenapa aku begitu memikirkan Romeo?

"Salam kenal, Sakura. Namaku Kaito. Calon suamimu." Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum palsu, aku bisa mengenali senyum palsunya.

"Salam kenal.. " Aku menjawab dengan nada suara yang menandakan 'aku-tidak-mau-menikah-dengannya'

"Nah, Sakura.. Kaito hendak mengajakmu berjalan-jalan hari ini. Semoga kalian bersenang-senang." Maya-sama pun ikut memakai senyum palsu dan tersenyum ke arahku dan Kaito.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi, Sakura." Kaito mengulurkan tangannya, dan dia menggenggam tanganku.

_Tidak.._

_Tangan ini dingin. _

_Aku menginginkan tangan hangat Romeo.._

Aku dan Kaito pun menaiki sebuah mobil yang mewah, dan kami pergi meninggalkan Maya-sama yang terlihat puas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Normal POV-

Sakura sampai ke sebuah restoran mewah bersama dengan Kaito. Dan dia melihat sekeliling restoran itu, semuanya sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Sakura kebingungan. Dan ia merasakan firasat tidak enak..

"Maaf.. Kaito-san, kenapa restoran ini sepi sekali?" Tanya Sakura

"Aaah, aku memang sengaja memesan restoran ini untuk kita berdua sehari saja. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat dan ingin berdua saja.. dengamu." Dia menjawab Sakura dan sekejap di wajahnya tersirat senyum licik. Namun Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Begitu ya..?"

Kaito memesan makanan dan begitu juga Sakura. Mereka berbincang-bincang, namun hampa. Rasanya tidak seperti kemarin. Walau Sakura dan Syaoran kemarin tidak banyak berbicara, mereka merasa senang dan nyaman. Walau hanya berdansa sebentar saja, mereka seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Semantara Kaito terus menanyakan Sakura hal-hal yang tidak penting, Sakura terus teringat akan Syaoran yang masih ia kenal dengan nama "Romeo".

"Sakura.. kau sebenarnya tidak memikirkanku bukan?" Tanya Kaito

"Eh..?"

"kau memikirkan lelaki lain dan tidak mendengarkanku. Sungguh menyebalkan." Tiba-tiba sikapnya yang lembut sejak tadi berubah. Ia mendekati Sakura, dan menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Sakura

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Sa-ku-ra.." Kini wajah Kaito berubah menjadi.. menakutkan. Tersirat senyum sinis yang begitu jelas di wajahnya.

Sakura terkejut, Kaito belum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya dan Sakura sudah kabur dan melepaskan diri dari Kaito, berlari meninggalkan restoran mewah ini.

"Sakura!" Kaito mengejar Sakura yang terus berlari

'_Kenapa?  
kenapa dia tidak seperti Romeo?_

_Kenapa ia hendak menyakitiku?_

_Dia hanya seekor serigala yang buas_

_Jika aku terus berlari, aku pun pasti akan tertangkap dan dimakan olehnya._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

xXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxx

-Syaoran POV-

Syaoran mengejar Mei Ling dan sampai ke sebuah taman kecil di belakang gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit. Ia melihat Mei Ling yang terbaring diatas hamparan bunga-bunga. Di sampingnya terlihat sebuah botol kecil berisi racun yang sudah habis terminum oleh Mei Ling.

"Ya tuhan.. Mei Ling! Mei ling, sadarlah! Apa kau sudah meminum semua racunnya?" aku mengguncang tubuh Mei ling dengan pelan, namun tak ada respon darinya. Ia.. sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin. Ini karenaku yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya. Aku terlalu egois. Sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini. Aku.. sudah menyakiti orang yang kucintai." Aku menahan air mata yang sudah mengenang di bola mataku. Lalu aku melihat ke arah botol kecil yang aku bawa. Satu botol racun lagi. Ya.. mungkin, kalau aku meminum racun ini, aku bisa menyusul sang Juliet dan membayar kesalahannya.

Aku hendak membuka tutup botol racun itu dan saat aku akan meminumnya, terdengar seorang gadis berlari ke arahku. Dan dia berteriak kepadaku.

"Hentikan! Apa yang hendak kau lakukan? Kau juga akan meminum racun itu?"

Aku melihat ke arah gadis yang menghentikanku, dan yang kulihat adalah seorang gadis yang familiar, gadis yang membuatku berdebar-debar. Gadis yang menemaniku berdansa untuk semalam.

"…Sakura…?"

xxxXxxxxXXxxxXXxxxXxx

-Sakura POV-

Aku berlari tanpa arah, aku tidak peduli bila aku tersesat, yang penting aku sudah menjauh dan lolos dari lelaki bernama Kaito itu. Aku berlari melewati gang-gang kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah barisan dari banyak gedung yang sangat tinggi. Aku tiba-tiba tersesat dan menemukan sebuah taman kecil. Aku melihat seorang lelaki yang terlihat ingin menangis, memandangi seorang gadis yang terbaring di depannya. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua, dan rasanya.. aku mengenalnya.

"Ya tuhan.. Mei Ling! Mei ling, sadarlah! Apa kau sudah meminum semua racunnya?" aku mendengar lelaki itu berkata pada tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya. "Tidak.. tidak mungkin. Ini karenaku yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya. Aku terlalu egois. Sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini. Aku.. sudah menyakiti orang yang kucintai."

Aku melihat lelaki itu memegang sebuah botol kecil dan hendak meminumnya. Apa itu? Apa itu juga sebuah botol racun? Bodoh.. apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia berpikir ingin pergi bersama gadis itu juga? Tidak!

Kenapa..

Kenapa aku berusaha menghentikannya?  
Kenapa aku merasa tidak ingin dia pergi?

"Hentikan! Apa yang hendak kau lakukan? Kau juga akan meminum racun itu?"

Aku mencium bau racun yang tertiup angin, racun itu bukan berasal dari botol yang lelaki itu pegang, namun dari mulut sang gadis yang terbaring. Bau ini.. ini bukan racun.. bukan racun permanen, ini.. aku kenal bau racun ini!

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arahku, dan dia terlihat terkejut.

".. Sakura..?"

"Eh? "

Dia memanggil namaku. Tapi siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu namaku..?

"Kenapa.. kau tahu namaku..?" Tanyaku

"Sakura.. kau tidak mengingatku? Aku.. Syaoran, mungkin kau mengenalku sebagai Ro—"

Saat lelaki itu hendak meneruskan kata-katanya, Kaito datang dan memelukku dari belakang dengan erat. Dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ketemu juga kau. Cepat kembali!" ucap Kaito

"Tidak..! aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu! Kau bahkan hendak menyakitiku! Tidak!" aku berusaha meronta, melepaskan diri, namun ia terlalu kuat dan ia membawaku lari

"Menikah..? Sakura!" Lelaki bernama Syaoran itu mengejarku

"Gadis itu.. racun yang ia minum hanya racun sementara, ia akan terbangun sesaat lagi.. tenang saja, gadis yang kau cintai tidak akan pergi" Aku hanya bisa berkata begitu, sambil berusaha memasang senyum terbaik yang aku punya untuknya, walau aku tidak ingin. Dan sosok Syaoran semakin jauh dari mataku. Entah kenapa aku melakukan ini.

"Sakura!"

XxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxXxxXXX

-Normal POV-

Saat Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Syaoran yang sedang bimbang dan hendak mengejarnya melihat sosok Mei Ling terbangun.

"Mei Ling..?" Syaoran melihat ke arah Mei ling

"Ah.. Syaoran.. kau datang! Kau menolongku.. ternyata kau pun masih mecintaiku.. aku senang sekali. Maaf ya, aku meminum racun sementara itu untuk memancingmu.. tapi ternyata.. Syaoran.." Mei ling menangis bahagia sambil memeluk Syaoran dengan erat, namun Syaoran tidak memberikan respon padanya.

Syaoran bimbang akan perasaannya. Siapa yang ia cintai? Ia tahu ia mencintai Julietnya, namun dia harus menerima kenyataan juga kalau Juliet dan dia tak akan bisa bersatu. Dan kini yang ia pikirkan hanya sosok Cinderella yang berdansa dengannya, sosok gadis yang tersenyum untuknya dengan manis, sosok gadis yang mengatakan padaku untuk tidak usah merasa khawatir karena Juliet tidak akan mati. Sakura. Kini ia tahu, kepada siapa hatinya tertaut.

"Maafkan aku.. Mei ling."

"Eh?"

"Ternyata, aku lebih mencintai Cinderella dibanding Juliet." Syaoran tersenyum ke arah Mei ling dan berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Syaoran.." Mei ling mulai menangis. "Apa boleh buat ya. Kami memang tidak bisa bersatu. Tidak kami ataupun Romeo dan Juliet yang ada dalam buku cerita."

Syaoran terus berlari mengejar Sakura, ia memang tidak punya petunjuk apapun dimana Sakura berada, namun perasaannya yang kuat terhadap Sakura seperti menunjukkan arah dimana Sakura berada. Syaoran terus berlari, dan menemukan dirinya sedang berdiri tepat di depan sebuah restoran mewah yang terlihat sepi.

"Entah kenapa.. Aku merasa Sakura ada disini!"

xXxxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

-Sakura POV-

_Aku bernyanyi, aku menangis_

_Berharap seseorang mendengarku dan menyelamatkanku_

_Berharap aku bisa kabur dari sang serigala seperti gadis bertudung merah_

_Seseorang, selamatkanlah aku!_

_Aku tahu aku akan termakan oleh serigala_

_Tapi sebelum itu, kau akan menolongku kan?_

_Romeo?_

"Hentikan, Kaito! Jangan memaksaku.. kumohon.." Aku memohon pada Kaito yang tidak mau mendengarkanku dan kini sedang menekanku pada sebuah Sofa berwarna merah

"Aku suka memaksa orang. Apalagi gadis manis sepertimu. Kurasa tidak buruk juga menikah denganmu." Jawab Kaito

"Hentikan.. aku tidak mau!"

Saat aku sudah dalam keadaan yang tejepit, seseorang membuka pintu dan meneriakkan namaku. Suara itu.. aku kenal.. ya! Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari awal? Itu.. adalah Suara Romeo! Dan suara ini sama dengan suara lelaki tadi.. Syaoran!

"Sakura!" Syaoran berlari kearahku, dan memberikan satu pukulan tepat di wajah Kaito

"Rome.. ah, bukan.. Syaoran..?"

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" Syaoran menarik tanganku

"Ung!" aku tersenyum dan mengikuti kata-katanya.

_Sudah kuduga, aku sudah mengetahuinya_

_Romeo akan menyelamatkanku dari serigala buas_

_Walau ia harus meninggalkan Juliet dan memilih Cinderella_

_Namun jika Romeo memilih Cinderella, ia pun akan berakhir bahagia bukan?_

"Disini adalah rumahku. Kita bisa aman sebentar jika diam disini." Ucap Syaoran

"Terima kasih.. Rome. Ah, Syaoran."

Syaoran tersenyum ke arahku. Dan dia mengajakku masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang indah, ada sebuah papan catur dan dua buah sofa. Aku dudu diatas sofa berwarna biru itu, dan kulihat Syaoran mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah lemari. Dan saat kulihat, itu adalah..

"Sepatu kaca.. milikku?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang Sakura.. Cinderella yang berdansa dengan ku waktu itu." Syaoran mendekatiku, dan memasangkan sepatu kaca itu pada kaki kecilku. "Cinderella.. Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu."

"Syaoran.." Aku menangis dan memeluknya. "Sudah semenjak dari pesta itu, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan sosok Romeo yang berdansa denganku, sosok Romeo yang yang ramah.."

"Aku juga, Sakura. Sosokmu begitu membekas di ingatanku. Senyum yang manis, air mata yang seperti permata, Cinderella yang meninggalkan sepatu kaca.." Syaoran tersenyum dan menatapku dalam. Ia mendekati wajaku dan mengecupku, seperti Pangeran yang menyelamatkan Putri Salju dari tidurnya yang abadi.

"Sakura.. Maukah kau, hidup bersamaku.. selamanya, sebagai Cinderella dan juga sebagai Dirimu sendiri? Aku mungkin bukan seorang pangeran, aku tidak seharusnya bersamamu seperti dalam buku cerita. Tapi maukah kau terus berada di sisiku?" Tanya Syaoran

"Syaoran.. Tentu saja. Walau kau bukan pangeran, walaupun seharusnya kau bersama Juliet, aku ingin kau berada di sisiku. Bila kau terus melanjutkan kisahmu dengan Juliet kau akan berakhir tragis. Namun jika denganku.. mungkin kita berdua akan bahagia, bersamamu. Tak usah seperti dalam buku cerita. Kita sendirilah yang menentukan jalan hidup kita." Jawabku

Kami tertawa kecil bersamaan.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan terus bersama selamanya."

_Ayah, Ibu, selama ini aku sudah menjadi anak yang baik_

_Sampai hari esok aku berjanji akan terus menjadi anak yang baik_

_Namun maafkanlah aku kali ini saja_

_Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika aku merubah jalan cerita dalam hidupku sekali saja?_

_Akan kugunakan sihirku_

_Dan lihat,_

_Aku mendapatkan sebuah Happy Ending._

_**FIN**_


End file.
